Over the lifecycle of a network device, the network device must be properly maintained to allow a data center to function as intended. This may be accomplished by performing a series of maintenance steps to network device hardware and/or software to enable the network device to perform the network device's specific intended function in the data center. Performing maintenance on the network device typically requires that the network device be taken offline and subsequently restarted with the maintenance applied. The operating state of the network device is prone to errors once the network device resumes operation. This leads to the network device not functioning as intended and can be costly to identify.